pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Echo
|kanji= エコー |romaji= Ekõ |race= Human |birthday=June 11th |age= 13-16 |gender= Female |height= 160 cm |weight= |eyes= Grey |hair= White |unusual features= |affiliation= Baskerville Clan |previous affiliation= Nightray Dukedom |occupation= Valet |previous occupation= |team= |partner= Vincent Nightray (Master) Zwei (Split Personality) |base of operations= |status= Alive |relatives= |alias= |current= Duldum (See Trivia) |previous= |manga debut= Retrace IX: Question |anime debut= Pandora Hearts Episode 8: Question |japanese voice= Ryō Hirohashi |english voice= |blood type = AB}} Echo (エコー, Ekõ) is the valet of adoptive heir to the Nightray Dukedom, Vincent Nightray, with whom she now serves under the Baskerville Clan. Although Echo serves Vincent, her servitude is often shared with Zwei, the split personality that shares a body with Echo. Currently, Zwei is in control of their body, vowing to keep Echo out of her way within their subconscious so that she can kill Oz the B-Rabbit herself. Description Appearance Echo is shown to have a more pale complexion than other characters, as well as white hair that is mostly cut at jaw-length, with segments of her hair being purposefully cut longer; such as the side strands (reaching down to Echo's shoulders) and bangs (falling in light waves over the top half of her face). Echo also has pale gray eyes, however, unlike Zwei, when Echo is in possession of the body the eyes appear empty and almost soulless. Echo wears a short blue dress with a white collar and front, bell-shaped sleeves that longer in length and end with a ruffled frill-like fabric, eight blue buttons and silver outlining throughout the blue fabric of the dress. In actuality, Echo's dress is not stitched together with the sleeves, instead the two are attached via silver threads wrapped around silver buttons that have been inlaid into the blue fabric of the dress and sleeves. Underneath, Echo has been shown to wear a thin dress-shirt with a ruffled design along the center at the front.As well, Echo wears a short black sailor's tie that has a thin white 'V' towards its base, that is held in place with a blue button that matches those on the front of Echo's dress. Finally, Echo wears knee-length white boots that have the fabric at the top folded and held in place using blue buttons (matching those on Echo's dress) decorated with pale blue bows. Personality Echo's overall persona had originally seemed to be emotionless, only capable of taking orders exactly as she's meant to and only ever speaking in her monotone vocal range - ironically fitting with Zwei's connection to marionettes. Echo didn't seem to have any individuality to set her apart from an empty doll, however as time has passed Echo has proved this initial impression wrong, making it apparent that Echo simply has difficulty expressing herself; which is supported by Echo's built up complaints about Vincent. Echo has shown that her loyalty is absolute, but she has also shown that she believes in fairness; as she displayed when she saved an antidote for Sharon Rainsworth after Vincent poisoned her. Echo had also shown her individual sense of fairness when she defied Vincent in order to warn Gilbert Nightray and Elliot Nightray that Xerxes Break was fighting the Baskervilles alone at the second Coming of Age Ceremony. Echo shows a sense of care time and time again for those who are close to her, being very concerned for Oz numerous times throughout the series, possibly indicating Echo's feelings for Oz may also delve a little deeper and further proving her independence from Vincent. Unfortunately, when Echo is with Zwei, she appears to be vulnerable and scared. Echo allows Zwei to antagonize her to the point where she thinks that she's no more than an 'Echo of Noise' and thus leading Echo to having difficulty making decisions on her own. Echo's preferred weapon is twin blue-bladed short-swords, which she keeps concealed in the sleeves of her dress. Echo also appears to be ambidextrous, able to wield her short-swords equally as skillful with both hands. Abilities and Powers *'Chain: Duldum' (See Trivia) *'Hand-to-hand Combat:' Echo is very skillful when fighting with her hands, using her acrobatic abilities to her advantage. Despite this, Echo doesn't often fight unless she's using her twin short-swords, using them to easily outmaneuver her opponent. *'Hyper Endurance:' Echo is not only acrobatic in battle, but is also capable of running long distances without tiring, jumping at high altitudes and continuing to battle despite injuries she receives. *'Healing:' As Echo shares her body with Zwei, a Baskerville, Echo is capable of healing her wounds over time, her wounds healing sooner than most other Baskervilles' wounds due to her younger age. Unlike her fellow Baskervilles though, Echo and Zwei are able to switch places within their subconsciousness, allowing one to heal while the other remains active. Quotes *''"Echo is a servant of the Nightray house."'' *''"It is just 'Echo'." (to Oz, whenever he calls her Echo-chan) *"Echo needs to record everything, that is seen by these eyes."'' *''"Even if I'm to be tortured, to be mistreated, to be humiliated, Echo doesn't have the right to fight against it."'' *(to Oz) "Today........ I'm really, very, grateful towards you..." *(to Alice) "Oz,Oz,Oz. Can't you think of anything else to say? You sound just like Gilbert Nightray!" *(to Oz) "Oz-sama... are you all right? - I knew it. You're not all right! I know you're not!" *(to Oz) "That's not true. You and Jack are not the same person. Well that's... I don't know..." *''"Why are you saying such terrible things? Why are you... of all people... saying.. something... like that? (to Oz)'' Appearances (*) - Denotes that the character did not appear physically, but as a part of another characters' memories Trivia *Echo's zodiac sign is Gemini. *Echo refers to herself in third-person. *The inspiration for Echo (namely her constant fight for dominance with Zwei) comes from either Tweedle Dee or Tweedle Dum from "Through The Looking Glass And What Alice Found There". *Although the Contract which Duldum is bound to is formed with Echo's body, Echo has never been seen controlling Duldum herself. Although Echo should be able to use Duldum's abilities, it's unknown whether or not she can. Alternatively, Echo may not be willing to do so because of Zwei. *She resembles Les from Jun Mochizuki's "Crimson Shell". Navigation Category:Nightray Family Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Baskervilles Category:Human Category:Servants Category:Character Subpages